ID Timeline
Below is a timeline of Doom-related events. Before 1993 * October 28, 1967 - John Romero is born. * August 20, 1970 - John Carmack is born. * December 14, 1990 - The first episode of Commander Keen (Marooned on Mars) is released. * February 1, 1991 - id Software is officially formed. * May 5, 1992 - Wolfenstein 3D is released. 1993 * February - Doom 0.2 alpha released privately. * March - A Doom alpha never released to testers. * April 2 - Doom 0.4 alpha released privately. * May 22 - Doom 0.5 alpha released privately. * October - Doom Pre-Beta demo released. * December 10 - Doom 0.99 (aka 1.0) shareware is released. 1994 * January 26 - The first version of the Doom Editing Utilities is released. * March 7 - The first public third-party PWAD, the Origwad, is released. * October 10 - Doom II is released. * December 23 - Heretic is released. 1995 * April 30 - Ultimate Doom is released. * June - The first Doom novel is published. * October 30 - Hexen is released. * December 26 - The Master Levels for Doom II is released. 1996 * May 31 - Strife and the first version of Quake are released. * June 17 - Final Doom is released. * Chex Quest is released in boxes of Chex cereal. * Hexen: Deathkings of the Dark Citadel is released. 1997 * March 31 - Doom 64 is released. * May 1 - The Doom Music album is released. * Fall - The Depths of Doom Trilogy combination pack is released. * September - Reaper Miniatures releases a line of Doom miniatures. * December 23 - The Doom source code is released. * HacX is released. 1998 * March 13 - The Doom news site Doomworld is founded. 1999 * January 11 - Raven Software releases the source code for Heretic and Hexen. * April 20 - The Columbine High School Massacre occurs. * October 3 - The source code for Doom is re-released under the General Public Licence (GPL) by John Carmack, thanks to persuasion by Andrew "Linguica" Stine. 2000 * June 2 - The Doom news site New Doom is founded. 2001 * September - The Ultimate Doom Trilogy: Collector's Edition combination pack is released, incudes all four official Doom IWADs and Doom95. * October 26 - The Game Boy Advance version of Doom is released. 2002 * October 23 - The Game Boy Advance version of Doom II is released. 2003 * January 29 - The Ultimate Doom Trilogy: Collector's Edition combination pack is re-released with Doom 3 promotion material. * May 6 - Masters of Doom, by David Kushner, is published. 2004 * August 3 - Doom 3 is made available in the US. * Doom: The Boardgame is released. 2005 * January 5 - The Doom Wiki begins. * April 4 - Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil is released. * September 13 - Doom RPG is released. * October 18 - Quake 4 is released. * October 21 - Doom movie premieres in the US. * Doom: The Boardgame Expansion Set is released. 2006 * February 7 - Doom movie DVD is released. * July 11 - Prey is released in the US. * September 27 - Ultimate Doom is released on the Xbox 360 Live Arcade worldwide. 2007 * August 3 - Every Doom game is released on Steam, along with various Doom and Doom 3 engine games. * September 28 - Enemy Territory: Quake Wars is released. 2008 * February 26 - The first Doom 3 novel, Doom 3: Worlds on Fire is published. * May 7 - id Software announces that Doom 4 is being developed. * September 4 - Raven Software rereleases the source code for Heretic and Hexen under the GNU GPL. 2009 * March 31 - The second Doom 3 novel, Doom 3: Maelstrom is published. * June 26 - Doom Resurrection is released for the iPhone OS. * August 18 - Wolfenstein is released in the US. Category:Historical Category:Lists